


Yearbook

by omahgad



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Masturbation, Picture Masturbation, Reader is of age, Sexy, Short & Sweet, Smut, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omahgad/pseuds/omahgad
Summary: Sans masturbates to pictures of you in your yearbook.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is honestly my first fanfiction ever. I have no clue what I'm doing LMAO. But y'know, I hope somebody will enjoy it, 'cause this shit was fun as fuck to write. And yes, I know my sentences are kind of janked up, I just need to pause for effect sometimes lmao.

He'd always hated himself for stooping so low. Rummaging through the attic to find her yearbook, all for his filthy habits. 

He just couldn't stop thinking about last night. The way she moved when he peeked through her bedroom door. The way she cupped her supple breast in her hand. Swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music engulfing her room, pressing her fingers onto the sides of her ass. 

He just had to keep watching, burying his phalanges into his shorts right then and there. Relieving his want...his need, for stimulation.

But it still wasn't enough.

When he woke that morning, the guilt from yesterday's event fresh in his mind, he knew that he needed more. 

 

Just one more. 

 

Just one more sin.

 

He finally found it, the pages dusty and aged from previous use. He wished he could keep it in his room, but feared that if anyone found it within his drawers, that they would know of his lustful escapades.

In the blink of an eye, he teleported back into his bedroom. Immediately opening the yearbook to her name. She looked so happy when she'd finally become a graduate. How filthy he was to invade her privacy so often, ruining the image of his dearest friend for his own selfish desires.

He reclined down onto his mattress, feeling the bulge in his shorts quiver at the sight of her face.

"fuck..."

He let his mind wonder to his deepest desires. He wanted so desperately to know how she looked naked and on display. He wanted to know every inch, every curve, every crevice of her being. How she would look sprawled out on his bed sheets, mewling his name.

"Sans...Sans!" She would say.

He wanted to hear her breathy whispers while he explored her body. To see what expressions she would make while he caressed her breasts so lovingly. He would bury his face in her neck and tell her that she's his.

Then, he would enter her. He would thrust himself into her core, studying every detail of her against him. He would make sure to pay close attention to her likes and dislikes, so she could get optimal satisfaction.

Finally, when he's nearing climax, he would moan his affection softly so that only she could hear.

**Author's Note:**

> *cringes*
> 
> I keep rereading it to myself and it looks worse and worse every time. LOL
> 
> It's okay, anxiety. Just shut dafuq up.


End file.
